The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this application and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Traditional systems of real-time content provision, such as broadcast television (TV) of live sports, concerts, shows, films, and news, provide content that may include commercials, or advertisements. Such advertisements may be provided for rendering by e.g., product manufacturers or merchants, such as or product or service sales entities, in order to bring the users' attention to a particular product or service. Increasingly, television advertisements have been designed to work together with digital media. For example, a television advertisement may advertise a product and note that a user may learn more about that product by visiting a particular web site or downloading an application. The television advertisement can also serve to offer viewers special deals via digital media. Accordingly, advertisement providers (e.g., business owners, product manufacturers or service providers, hereinafter “advertisers”) may be interested to have an ability to measure the impact of an advertisement, such as assess how a viewed advertisement may drive users to corresponding digital media platforms. The advertisers may be also interested in getting informed advice about how their advertisement campaigns may be improved and made more efficient.
In one example, existing advertisement campaign effectiveness measurement techniques may rate the number of viewers watching TV programs and break the results down demographically, so that advertisers may have more detailed information about the viewers. In another example, the usefulness of a TV advertisement may be measured by tracking the percentage of the possible audience that sees an advertisement and how often that advertisement is viewed.
However, existing advertisement effectiveness measurement solutions may provide inadequate and sometimes inaccurate results. For example, existing solutions may not provide a correlation between a number of users who viewed a particular TV advertisement and their responses, such as users' subsequent actions based on the content of the viewed advertisement (e.g., visiting a recommended web site, viewing or purchasing advertised product and the like).